The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for automatic escalation/degradation of notifications of repetitive calls.
Wireless communication devices are quickly becoming the dominant mechanism of communication between people in today's society. As a result, when one person is attempting to contact another person to initiate a communication, they often will try to contact that person on their wireless communication device. However, due the mobile nature of wireless communication devices, individuals often carry mobile devices with them into areas where communication is either not wanted or is inappropriate. As a result, individuals often place their wireless communication devices into a mode of operation where communications are either blocked, notifications of incoming communications are inhibited, or the mobile device is placed in a mode where such notifications are not audible or are not as easily discernible to the individual carrying the wireless communication device.